


To Fraternize {vb}

by PTWL



Series: Kinktober-2019 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Aftercare, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Uncomfortable sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTWL/pseuds/PTWL
Summary: Nico shouldn’t get hard when he’s working at the police station, yet he does. He shouldn’t want his superior to raw him, yet he does. He shouldn’t meet again with that nearly-mercenary, nearly-bodyguard he met some weeks ago by pure chance, yet he does. He’s a police officer so he shouldn’t walk into a clandestine bar and take a drink, yet he does that too. And then Aaron tells him that his twin sister won’t be on their place for the night and Nico really shouldn’t say yes, his father would give him the belt if he knew, yet he does. His father isn’t here but he is and now he can do as he pleases.[Day 4: Spanking | Mirror Sex | Dacryphilia (Crying) ]





	To Fraternize {vb}

**Author's Note:**

> Barely making it again on day 4!! (this is going to kill me sooner rather than later) Hope you enjoy it even if it is a bit rushed. I'm not sure about this one so I'd love if you'd let me know if it was alright or there is something remarkable I should look for in future edits.

Aaron is quite fun. Sometimes he can be all cutesy and wave at babies on the street while the next moment he can be up for a challenge. Any challenge, actually; Nico learns quite soon. Oh, and he learns good, he can’t wait to learn it all over again. He loves when his ass still hurts a bit after a good pounding and he has to work with his Captain. He’d like to know what Captain Rosenblack would think of him if he knew, if he saw him as he is. He probably already knows but ignores it, a part of Nico thinks. Another part of him wishes that his Captain would clutch his face roughly and whisper hatefully how dirty he thinks he is.

Nico shouldn’t get hard when he’s working at the police station, yet he does. He shouldn’t want his superior to raw him, yet he does. He shouldn’t meet again with that nearly-mercenary, nearly-bodyguard he met some weeks ago by pure chance, yet he does. He’s a police officer so he shouldn’t walk into a clandestine bar and take a drink, yet he does that too. And then Aaron tells him that his twin sister won’t be on their place for the night and Nico really shouldn’t say yes, his father would give him the belt if he knew, yet he does. His father isn’t here but he is and now he can do as he pleases. So Nico follows him, both of them half-drunk, and laughing the whole while. They would do their best impression of people the other doesn’t know and laugh it out all the same.

There is a picture of a large group of people in Aaron’s flat tiny entrance hall if it can be call entrance hall at all. It’s so easy to spot him. His hair is blond so fair it looks almost silver but his beard is still somehow dark. And God, he’s tall. He stops by to take a better look at the image when Aaron hugs him from behind and grinds his hips against Nico’s ass.

“Did you come all your way here the night before your free morning just to stare at an old photo?” He groans above him and holds him closer.

Two can play that game and Nico grinds back against him. “You are certainly making it pretty difficult.”

Aaron hums quietly and low and it vibrates from his chest to Nico’s back. It’s good, it’s nice. “Pretty difficult isn’t enough.” He complains, leaning over Nico and biting into his ear. His breath tickles him slightly and it’s so very good.

Nico suddenly remembers they are still in Aaron’s entrance hall and that there is no oil there or a table that isn’t too occupied for Aaron to pin him there. “Room?” He asks, throwing his head to the side to leave Aaron more room to nibble.

“Room.” He bites into his neck once more before stepping back. His teeth rub against Nico’s skin and then he parts away. “Follow me?” Aaron looks almost hesitant for a fleeting moment and he finds it endearing.

They pass the living room and then a short corridor until they arrive at the second to last door. A double bed, wardrobe, a small bedside table and a desk near a window. Nico holds the door’s handle behind his back and pushes a bit back, closing it so his back is against the wood. Aaron turns around and puts his hands cupping Nico’s cheek to lift his head when he kisses him, deep and hungry. Nico feels the wood against his back as Aaron covers him whole, trapping him between the closed door and his body. Nico reaches for his head and neck and pulls so he leans even further down. He’s standing on his tip-toes but it doesn’t feel like it’s enough. Aaron is a whole head taller than him and much wider. Aarons hums into his mouth and luckily seems to realize the problem because he picks Nico up with ease and he wraps his legs around his waist, clinging to him as Aaron pins him back into the door. Nico runs his middle finger idly through Aaron’s nape, up and down his spine. Aaron tugs his hair a bit, not enough to hurt, but just the right pressure to have Nico groaning and lifting his head. Then he moves to nibble at his throat.

“God, this is so irritating…” He rambles against his skin. “Clothes need to go now.”

Nico agrees. Shirt necks and jackets are so uncalled-for right now. “Leave me on the ground so we can speed things up a little.” He doesn’t need to ask twice.

Other partners would have tried to shame him for being over-eager but not Aaron, who’s as enthusiastic as him. Aaron prefers to make fun of himself for it and it makes Nico feel wanted instead of chastised. Sometimes, he thinks, it’s nice to not be with an old man, even if he does love older gentlemen.

They finish undressing on their own almost at the same time and Aaron stares at him, pupils blown wide. “How do we do this today?” He takes a couple of steps closer to him and he catches Nico’s lower lip between his teeth, giving it a gentle bite and licking it before parting so he can answer.

He likes how that sounds: today. There lays a possibility of a next time. “I was wondering…” Nico’s mind is always up to something. Creating, working, picturing new images and scenarios. He wonders all the time. “if you were up for a little party.” He leaves in the air to get Aaron to bait.

Oh, and he does. Aaron stares at him like he has never seen him before and licks his lips. When he smiles, Nico knows that there was not a single chance that he could have refused. “Tell me all about it.”

And that’s how Aaron’s mirror ends up leaned against a wall way closer to the floor, with Nico looking at his reflection on all fours. It’s so easy to get Aaron into his game, he likes that too. Just as he likes the look on Aaron’s face as he leans to nip at his nape or his hand groping his ass and digging fingers into him. With some luck, those will leave a few marks. Aaron has an arm under his belly, pulling him even closer to himself. His eyes are closed as he bites and kisses Nico’s neck and shoulders. His beard tickles him but, damn, if that isn’t great too.

He shivers as Aaron’s mouth runs down his spine and he scrapes lightly at Nico’s sides with his short nails. He pants when he feels Aaron’s breath on the dimple of his back. But then the heat of his body begins to fade as Aaron sits on his heels, parting away from Nico. This is what they agreed to but Nico still groans in complaint.

“Are you cold?” Aaron asks, almost caringly, as he rubs his thumb on his sides. It feels so warm wherever he touches him. “Time to heat you up then.”

Nico stills himself for the blow. He closes his eyes and takes one, two slow breathes before the hit lands on his cheek. His mouth falls open even if he manages to stay silent. He feels the warmth of the blow spreading from his cheek down his thighs and between them. Aaron rubs carefully slowly the flushing skin. He thinks about his shift at the station tomorrow and hopes he feels the spanks as he works when he’s sitting down or his Captain looks down at him with disgust. He really shouldn’t think about Rosenblack when he’s getting spanked, yet he does. The next blow hits closer to his thigh and he doesn’t ready himself for it so he groans, closing his fists tight.

Aaron settles that rhythm. Hit and then pets, rubbing thumbs gently over sensitive skin or blowing a hot breath. Nico doesn’t know how long it has been since it began but he would have lost the count too if he had tried to keep it during their exchange. He’s sweating and his legs tremble with every hit. His sweat is cooling while his beaten skin feels about to burst in flames. He dares to raise his gaze to the mirror again only to watch himself squirm and gasp, voice over-used from groaning and wailing from sweet pain. His hair is stuck to his forehead and damp and his eyes feel moist. Nico watches his arms shake as he struggles to hold the weight of his upper half with his arms, so he slowly allows himself to put his arms under his head and bend over even further, raising his abused behind.

He bites into his forearm to quiet down a moan, loud and pained, and takes a glance at Aaron through the mirror. He is panting, growing tired too. He’s strong but Nico can tell he hasn’t been going full berserk on him. Yet another part of him that’s a softie for the record. Nico closes his eyes and hides his face in the crook of his elbow. There, at least, his voice sounds somehow muffled when Aaron gives him an especially harsh clap and he squeals, startled. It’s a short, high-pitched noise, and suddenly Nico feels his face getting wet and his nose going runny. Then he realizes he’s crying and his next breath sounds more like a sob.

Aaron must have realized because the next hit never comes. Instead, he moves and lifts carefully Nico’s face, who leans into his hand with a shaky breath. “I think that’s more than enough.” He says, matter-of-factly, in almost a whisper. Nico wants to complain because neither of them has come but he hushes him and strokes his head until Nico closes his eyes once more. “I’m going to move us to bed, alright?” He just hums weakly and feels Aaron move around until he lifts him, carrying him bridal style just a few feet and lays his on bed careful not to harm him. “I’ll be right back.” He barely hears him say.

Nico rolls into his side so he mostly doesn’t have to touch the sheets with his ass nor crush his still hard cock. He’s so hard, it’s so unfair. He moves slowly and manages to take himself in hand and begins to pump himself up and down. But Nico is too tired to get the friction he needs, he’s too worn out and he feels his face sticky with half-dried tears. He’s still trying to finish himself off unsuccessfully when Aaron comes back.

He opens his eyes and glances at him, confused. Aaron is carrying a tray but doesn’t pay enough attention to tell on his first try what’s in there. “You still want to carry on?” Aaron sounds surprised, disbelief clear in his voice. He moves around and sits on the bed behind Nico.

“Please…” His voice hasn’t improved much but at least he can talk which is a small victory.

Aaron hums, concerned. “First, let’s sit up for a while and take something for the pain, fine?” He offers. Nico would like to not take a thing for the pain. It leaves his head blank, just as he likes it. But he must admit it’s becoming a bit annoying now that he doesn’t have Aaron’s hands on him and he’s too spent to touch himself. So he nods and allows Aaron to sit him up and offer him a glass of water and a tablet of aspirin. He drinks quickly and takes a look at the tray. There is some small pot with a lotion there and little else.

“I had your water. Now, where were we?” He asks impatiently and that makes Aaron chuckle and he leans forward to kiss Nico again. 

“Could you lay down? I’ll take care of you.”

It still hurts when he does lie down but Aaron makes him forget quickly about that when he takes him inside his mouth in a single movement. Then Nico tangles his fingers in his silver hair as he holds for dear life onto him. He’s pretty sure he’ll be able to remember its smoothness the next afternoon in the late hours of his shift when he feels like falling asleep and only the pain keeps him awake.

He turns out to be right. When Jude asks him why he is smiling like a mad man, he smirks wide and doesn’t answer but Jude knows him good enough to know he doesn’t need an answer, nor wants to hear one. That’s good, Nico sometimes likes to keep a secret to two to himself. Then he shifts on his desk and it hurts so bad he has to pinch the bridge of his nose to collect himself. And he shouldn’t smile when it takes him nearly five minutes to adjust himself and go back to work, yet he does.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally created Aaron to be a merman npc in a d&d game but got attached to him and now he is part of the supporting cast of a mafia vs police rp with my main rp partner, which is set in NY in 1922. Nico is part of the police (he's an explosives expert working for the police).  
I'll work on another chapter for them (albeit in a modern AU) for another day this kinktober.  
Hope it wasn't too bad (though maybe I'll re-edit this chapter once this month ends).


End file.
